


Ensemble à Paris

by ladymisteria



Series: After Sherlock's Fall. [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 01, Written before Season 2
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Una donna camminava a passo spedito per le vie di Parigi, il rumore dei tacchi spaventosamente alti attutiti dai suoni di una città in continuo movimento.Prese il suo fidato cellulare.Era stato svuotato da tutte le informazioni e le foto che conteneva, ma per lo meno era nuovamente in mano sua.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Una donna camminava a passo spedito per le vie di Parigi, il rumore dei tacchi spaventosamente alti attutiti dai suoni di una città in continuo movimento.

Prese il suo fidato cellulare.

Era stato svuotato da tutte le informazioni e le foto che conteneva, ma per lo meno era nuovamente in mano sua.

Inviò il messaggio e dopo qualche istante, da qualche parte alle sue spalle, risuonò un gemito.

Si voltò, sorridendo all'uomo che aveva appena riposto il suo cellulare nella tasca del cappotto.

«Non sei mai stata una persona paziente» le mormorò questi, affiancandola.

«Amo avere il completo dominio in ogni cosa che faccio. Anche sul tempo. Dovresti saperlo»

«Esattamente come _tu_ dovresti sapere che questo discorso non ha valore, con me».

Sempre l'ultima parola.

«Devo ammettere che mi ha stupita ricevere un messaggio dal tuo cellulare, stavolta. Credevo che tuo fratello l'avesse fatto mettere sotto controllo».

«E' così, infatti. Ma dopo essere riuscito a scoprire la password per sbloccare il tuo, superare una triangolazione è davvero cosa da nulla. Usi sempre lo stesso codice?»

«Dovrei cambiarlo?»

«Potrebbe essere fin troppo facile, per altri, scoprirlo. Soprattutto sapendo quanto c'è tra te e me»

«Quante persone credi sappiano _esattamente_ cosa c'è tra noi?».

Sherlock non rispose.

«Da quanto ho sentito tu hai ancora la stessa suoneria che ti avvisa dell'arrivo dei miei messaggi» disse lei, cogliendolo in fallo.

«E allora?»

«Dovresti cambiarla. Potrebbe essere fin troppo facile, per altri, scoprire quando ti scrivo. Qualcuno potrebbe cominciare a chiedersi se si tratti solo di lavoro».

«Considerando che solo poche persone sono a conoscenza che tu sei viva, compreso me, il rischio è minimo. E poi non uso mai il mio telefono per contattarti, se posso evitarlo».

Sorrise.

«Per di più non ho idea di come disattivarla»

Irene Adler allungò una mano per prendere il cellulare dell'uomo, ma lui le fermò delicatamente il polso.

«...E non ho mai detto di non esservi affezionato» concluse affabile.

Irene liberò la mano dalla stretta di Sherlock.

«Mycroft non ti ha fatto seguire?»

«Ne dubito. Crede che io sia a casa malato. E' un'ottima cosa avere un migliore amico medico».

La donna rise.

«Se venisse a cercarti nel tuo appartamento?»

«La signora Hudson ha l'ordine tassativo di non far entrare nessuno che non sia interessato a farle una semplice visita di piacere».

Irene si fermò, e con lei Sherlock.

«Pare proprio che tu abbia pensato a tutto»

«Ovviamente».

Lei avvicinò il viso a quello del detective.

«Ma tu devi avere sempre l'ultima parola?»

«Sempre».

La donna rise di nuovo.

«Mi chiedo che direbbero i miei... _amici_ se mi vedessero ora. La Dominatrice dominata»

«Dubito che i tuoi - come li definisci? Ah, sì - _amici_ oserebbero mai dire qualcosa che non ti faccia piacere» mormorò lui, secco.

Gli occhi di Irene brillarono.

«Se non fossi certa di trovarmi al cospetto del grande Sherlock Holmes, direi che il fatto che io abbia degli amici ti infastidisce»

«Affatto. Non mi infastidirebbe se fossero davvero solo amici».

«E' una confessione?»

«Tu credi lo sia?».

Ripresero a camminare.

«Perché hai sempre il polso accelerato, quando siamo insieme?» chiese improvvisamente Sherlock, guardandola.

«Probabilmente per lo stesso motivo per cui tu hai sempre le pupille dilatate» rispose lei, provocante.

«Probabile».

Irene lo guardò, corrucciata.

«Non lo ammetterai mai?»

«Mi pare di avertelo dimostrato con i fatti. E' davvero importante che io te lo dica?» replicò lui, mentre il suo cellulare squillava.

La donna si allontanò, fermandosi solo poco più avanti, a guardare la Senna.

Non si voltò quando lui l'affiancò.

«Il mio piano non ha avuto successo»

«Mycroft?».

«Non ha idea di dove io mi trovi - non gli ho dato tempo di rintracciare la telefonata - ma mi ha esplicitamente detto di crescere e di smettere di comportarmi come un perfetto idiota».

«Non gli interessa di più sapere _con chi_ ti trovi?».

Lui la guardò.

«Oh, ma lo sa. E' questo a infastidirlo così tanto. Sai? Credo dovremmo trovare un nuovo soprannome per lui. Ultimamente non è più "L'uomo di ghiaccio". Avessi visto come si è infuriato quando ha scoperto che durante quei tre anni in cui tutti mi ritenevano morto sono stato sempre con te…».

Lei gli passò alle spalle, sussurrandogli: «Bisognerebbe trovare un nuovo soprannome anche a te. "Verginello" ormai non va più bene».

Sherlock fissò ostinato il fiume.

«Sei arrossito, Sherlock?» domandò lei, punzecchiandolo.

Il detective non rispose, e lei si avviò tranquillamente per la via.

«Visto che siamo in argomento, sono dell'opinione che dovremmo fare qualcosa anche per un nomignolo che adori tanto» disse lui, fermandola.

Irene lo fissò incuriosita.

«Per lo meno quando siamo insieme» aggiunse lui.

«Non capisco».

Sherlock si chinò, sussurrandole all'orecchio: «Non sei mai stata una Dominatrice, con me».

Irene guardò gli occhi chiari di Sherlock.

«Hai intenzione di rendere altri partecipi di questa cosa?».

Sherlock finse di pensarci.

«Credo sia meglio che certi... _dettagli_ del nostro rapporto rimangano tra te e me, Irene».

Irene posò la testa sulla spalla del detective.

Rimasero così per qualche istante, a fissare la città illuminata solo dalle stelle, dalle luci scintillanti dei locali e della torre Eiffel.

Una coppietta li superò ridacchiando e mormorandosi tenere frasi.

«Lui ha l'amante» borbottò Sherlock, una volta che i due furono lontani.

Irene scoppiò a ridere.

«Pensi sempre al lavoro? Siamo a Parigi, la città dell'amore...».

Lui scrollò le spalle.

«Forza dell'abitudine, che vuoi farci».

Irene non si mosse.

«Quanto resterai?»

«Ora che Mycroft sa che non sono a Londra, non ci metterà molto a scoprire che ho preso un aereo per Strasburgo. Devo farmi trovare lì quando arriverà» disse lui.

Il suo tono non lasciava trasparire alcuna emozione, ma sotto la sua mano, Irene poteva sentire il cuore del detective battere più velocemente.

«Quindi quanto? Un giorno?»

«Credo di avere ancora questa notte. Poi domani all'alba dovrò prendere il primo aereo per Strasburgo. Dovrei arrivare in tempo per salutare Mycroft che atterra».

Lei sorrise.

«Una sola notte. Sono momenti come questi che mi fanno rimpiangere la tua "rinascita"».

Sospirò.

«Dovremo farcela bastare».

*

«Ma tu non dormi mai?» domandò la donna il mattino seguente, vedendolo già pronto a partire.

«Me lo chiedono spesso e in tanti».

«Ebbene?»

«Non ne sento il bisogno la maggior parte delle volte».

Irene guardò la sveglia accanto a sé.

«Le 5.30. E' ora che tu vada, se vuoi prendere in tempo quell'aereo».

Sherlock si infilò la giacca sulla camicia nera, controllando l'esattezza dell'ora sul cellulare.

«Alors bon voyage, _mon cher._ Potrebbe passare un po’ prima di poterci rivedere».

Lui non si scompose.

«Meno di quanto credi, _mon amour_ ».

La donna lo fissò interrogativa.

«Che vuoi dire?»

«Vestiti. Tu vieni con me».


	2. Chapter 2

«Vuoi dirmi perché stiamo andando a Strasburgo insieme?» domandò Irene, nervosamente.

Odiava non avere la situazione sotto controllo.

Sherlock, dal canto suo, non rispose.

Se ne stava ad occhi chiusi, apparentemente addormentato, sul suo sedile.

«Sherlock. So che non dormi. Mi hai detto, appena venti minuti fa, che non ne senti il bisogno»

«Io ti ho detto che non ne sento il bisogno _la maggior parte delle volte_. E' diverso» borbottò l’uomo senza scomporsi e senza aprire gli occhi.

Irene si voltò corrucciata verso il finestrino.

Improvvisamente venne colta da un pensiero, un dettaglio che inizialmente le era sfuggito.

«Aspetta un attimo. Prima, nel mio appartamento... Tu mi hai chiamata...»

«No» replicò velocemente lui.

Irene scoppio a ridere.

«Invece sì!».

Sherlock aprì gli occhi, borbottando: «Per l'amor del cielo!».

La donna rise di gusto.

«E' la mia parola contro la tua» sibilò il detective, a mezza voce.

«Non sai quante volte ho sentito questa frase, Sherlock»

«Non ne dubito affatto».

«Potrei aver registrato la conversazione»

«L'hai fatto?».

«No. Ma potrei averti mentito»

«Non l'hai mai fatto»

«Non puoi esserne sicuro».

Sherlock si voltò verso di lei, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

«Tu dici?» sussurrò, per poi allontanarsi con un ghigno.

Irene si diede mentalmente dell'idiota.

L'aveva giocata di nuovo.

«Ti fidi troppo di me» disse lei, riprendendo il tono di sempre.

«Mi fido di quello che vedo; di quello che percepisco sotto le mie dita. E poi, tu non mi hai mai dato veramente modo di pentirmene, o sbaglio?».

_***_

_**Tre anni prima, Parigi.** _

_Passava costantemente la mano sulla vistosa fasciatura che spuntava da sotto i riccioli scuri dell'uomo. Si era finalmente ripresa, dopo lo shock iniziale dovuto al trovarsi davanti alla porta quello che fino a qualche ora prima lei credeva essere un uomo morto._

_Sherlock si era addormentato da qualche ora oramai, la testa sulle sue gambe; e sembrava non curarsi del tocco delicato della donna._

_Irene sorrise._

_Prima di Karachi sarebbe stato impossibile vederli così vicini._

_Ma quella notte erano cambiate molte cose._

_Specialmente tra loro due._

_«Stavo per andare alla polizia» disse improvvisamente, senza smettere di carezzare quella fasciatura._

_Conoscendolo, voleva essere certa che lui dormisse._

_Il detective non rispose e non si mosse._

_Dormiva veramente._

_Si alzò con cautela, attenta a non svegliarlo, e lasciò che l'uomo posasse la testa sul cuscino._

_Andò nella sua camera, vedendo per la prima volta la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio._

_I suoi occhi, di solito tanto penetranti, erano ancora rossi e gonfi._

_Aveva pianto molto da quando aveva scoperto che Sherlock si era suicidato, qualche mattina prima._

_Ed era in lacrime che lui l'aveva trovata, quella sera._

_Ma non le importava._

_Lui era l'unico che potesse vederla in quello stato._

_Presa dalla gioia di rivederlo vivo e vegeto davanti a lei, aveva abbandonato ogni logica e l'aveva stretto in un abbraccio, singhiozzando e ignorando l'iniziale rigidità di lui._

_Non era ancora abituato a certi slanci affettivi, e Irene sapeva che non lo sarebbe mai stato._

_Sherlock si era addormentato quasi subito, spossato dalla miriade di cose accadute negli ultimi giorni._

_Non avevano avuto molto tempo per parlare._

_«Non capirò mai perché tu abbia tutta questa necessità di truccarti. Hai un viso per cui qualunque uomo impazzirebbe_ _»._

_Irene si voltò, posando la matita per gli occhi._

_«Misteri femminili. Non credo ti interesserebbe conoscere davvero la risposta. Non sarebbe utile al tuo lavoro»._

_«Perché hai detto di star per andare alla polizia?»._

_«Non dormivi!»_

_«Ho solo percepito questa frase»._

_«Lavoravo per Jim Moriarty. Volevo riabilitare la tua memoria come potevo» rispose lei, semplicemente._

_«Sarebbe stato stupido»._

_«Facciamo sempre cose stupide. Specialmente quando siamo ferite»_

_«Sì, lo so. Come per esempio usare il nome dell'uomo a cui tenete come password per un cellulare» disse lui, estraendo dalla tasca un cellulare._

_«Non ci sono più le informazioni o le foto. Ma credevo ti avrebbe fatto piacere riaverlo»._

_Irene riprese il suo vecchio telefono._

_«Grazie»._

_Lo guardò._

_«Stai bene?»._

_Sherlock scrollò le spalle._

_«Sono vivo. Non è poi così scontato come si può credere. E sono confuso. Molto. Mi sento la testa vuota, come dopo che tu mi drogasti»._

_Lei sorrise al ricordo._

_«Vuoi dirmi come hai fatto a salvarti?»_

_«Ho chiesto aiuto a Molly Hooper, ad alcuni senzatetto e a mio fratello»._

_«Molly Hooper... Ah, sì. Quella ragazza del St. Bartholomew's Hospital»._

_Irene seguì Sherlock in salotto, dove l'uomo si lasciò cadere esausto sul divano, gli occhi chiusi._

_«Chi sa che sei vivo?»._

_Il detective si stropicciò gli occhi._

_«Quelli che mi hanno aiutato, mia madre e ora tu»._

_La donna si sedette accanto a lui, guardandolo._

_«E John Watson?»_

_«Lui no»_

_«Perché no? E' il tuo migliore amico»_

_«Appunto. Non me lo avrebbe permesso»._

_Irene si mise più comoda._

_«Quindi sono una delle poche persone a sapere che sei vivo. Devo esserne lusingata?»_

_«Avevo bisogno di contattare qualcuno "morto", dato che dovrò esserlo anche io per un po’»._

_«E hai pensato a me»_

_«Non conosco persona migliore»._

_Irene sorrise sorniona._

_«Quindi è un caso che il tuo appartamento sia a meno di un isolato dal mio?»_

_«Ovviamente» sorrise lui._

_«Ora che Moriarty è morto, come pensi di scoprire tutti i suoi complici?»._

_Sherlock sospirò._

_«Non lo so ancora»._

_La donna si alzò, pensierosa._

_«Posso darti una mano io»._

_Lui la guardò indagatore._

_«E come?»_

_«Li conosco quasi tutti. Posso contattarli. Non sarà difficile spiegare il mio "non essere morta". L'ho già fatto in passato»_

_«Lo so»._

_Un silenzio imbarazzato calò nella stanza._

_Sherlock si alzò, avvicinandosi a lei._

_«E perché lo faresti, comunque?» chiese cauto._

_Lei lo fissò._

_«Mi hai salvato la vita a Karachi»_

_«E questo basta per tradire tutti i tuoi "vecchi colleghi"?»._

_Irene avvicinò il viso a quello dell'uomo._

_«Basta per me»._

_Sherlock notò ancora che le pupille della donna erano dilatate, poi si chinò e posò le labbra sulle sue._

_«Grazie»._

_***_

«Non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda» incalzò Irene.

«Sul serio?» chiese lui, disinteressato.

«Sì»

«Che volevi sapere, a proposito?».

«Perché mi trovo su questo aereo con te? Perché devo venire a Strasburgo anche io?».

Sherlock congiunse le dita.

«Ieri notte…»

«E' stato straordinario» lo interruppe lei.

Sherlock la fissò in tralice, ma con una scintilla divertita negli occhi chiari.

«Ieri notte, - riprese - mentre andavamo nel tuo appartamento, mi sono accorto che due uomini ci stavano pedinando. Così stamane mi sono alzato prima e ho fatto qualche ricerca tra i criminali più ricercati del Continente».

«Ebbene?» chiese lei interessata.

«Hai mai visto questi due?».

Le mostrò le foto segnaletiche di due uomini dall'aria poco raccomandabile.

«Aspetta un momento… Si sono trasferiti nell'appartamento accanto al mio qualche settimana fa».

«Sono due criminali da quattro soldi che lavoravano per quel folle. Non avevo ritenuto necessario sprecare le mie energie e il mio tempo per cercarli, date le loro scarse capacità. Ma una volta che li ho visti sulle nostre tracce ho deciso di portarti con me».

Irene guardò fuori dal finestrino.

Più in basso il parlamento europeo era già ben riconoscibile.

«Una volta che tuo fratello mi vedrà mi farà arrestare sicuramente».

Sherlock le toccò delicatamente il polso, costringendola così a guardarlo.

«Non permetterò che ti accada nulla, Irene. Ti chiedo solo di fidarti di me».

La donna annuì.

«Va bene».


	3. Chapter 3

«Almeno posso sapere che hai in mente?»

«Il volo di Mycroft dovrebbe atterrare tra qualche minuto» replicò il detective, ignorandola e studiando l'ora sul suo orologio.

«Ti rendi conto di essere insopportabile, a volte?» disse lei secca, voltandosi e andandosi a sedere.

La scena non sfuggì a un uomo, seduto poco lontano.

Questi, dopo aver gettato un'occhiata all'investigatore - voltato di spalle - prese posto accanto a Irene.

« _Bonjour Mademoiselle. J'ai vu que vous se disputé avec votre ami._ ».

Irene sorrise, fissando la schiena di Sherlock.

« _Il n'est pas mon ami_ ».

La donna trattenne un ghigno, vedendo quel buffo omuncolo rallegrarsi della notizia.

Improvvisamente il dubbio attraversò gli occhi dello sconosciuto.

« _Il est votre mari ou votre fiancé?_ » chiese, cauto.

Irene soppesò la risposta, giungendo alla conclusione che nessuno dei due termini poteva dirsi esatto.

« _Oh, non. Il n'est pas mon fiancè. Et il n'est pas mon mari_ ».

Irene poté vederlo chiaramente fregarsi le mani di nascosto, compiaciuto.

Si voltò verso il suo interlocutore, già pronto a irretirla con frasi d'effetto degne del miglior libro d'amore, quando si udì qualcuno schiarirsi nervosamente la voce.

Gli occhi di Irene brillarono di pure divertimento quando Sherlock si rivolse alla sua nuova conquista.

« _Excusez-moi, monsieur. J'ai trouvé votre bague de mariage sous le chaise là-bas. Vous ne devriez pas le perdre, ou votre charmante épouse alsacienne pourrait décider de demander le divorce»_.

L'uomo sbiancò, e dopo aver ripreso la sua fede nuziale ed aver ringraziato Sherlock, si allontanò in tutta fretta.

Non appena fu lontano, Sherlock prese il suo posto.

«Non puoi farne a meno, non è vero?»

«Stavolta non sono stata io a cominciare».

Il detective prese il cellulare, digitando rapidamente le lettere sulla tastiera.

«Era sposato» borbottò dopo un po’.

«Fa differenza?» domandò Irene, ben sapendo quanto una risposta di quel genere gli avrebbe dato fastidio.

Infatti Sherlock non rispose, ma la fissò con sguardo critico.

«Lo sai? Mi ha chiesto se fossi il mio fidanzato o mio marito» disse lei, accavallando le gambe in modo sinuoso.

«E allora?»

«E' una domanda interessante»

«Tu credi?» domandò lui, annoiato.

«Che cosa siamo _esattamente_ noi due?».

Un ghigno divertito attraversò le labbra di Sherlock.

«Tu sei una donna, io un uomo...» cominciò.

Irene lo fissò furente.

«Meriteresti di essere schiaffeggiato fino allo sfinimento» sibilò.

«Sbaglio o hai già espresso questo pensiero, in passato?» replicò lui, divertito.

«Sì, ma non l'ho mai messo in pratica»

«E non lo farai mai».

La donna lo fissò corrucciata.

«Me lo negheresti?»

«L'ho già fatto».

Una voce femminile annunciò l'atterraggio del volo da Londra.

«Andiamo. E' l'aereo di Mycroft».

I due si incamminarono insieme.

«Sei sicuro che sia su quell'aereo? Potrebbe aver preso quello successivo»

«E perdersi l'occasione di rinfacciarmi quanto io sia infantile? No. Mycroft è su quell'aereo».

*

Come al solito, Sherlock aveva ragione.

Il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes era in prima fila, una volta sceso dall'aereo.

Sherlock gli andò incontro affabile, seguito a ruota da una decisamente meno allegra Irene Adler.

«Vorrei sapere per quale motivo io ti debba inseguire per tutta l'Europa, Sherlock» sbottò infastidito Mycroft al fratello.

«Muoverti non può che farti bene, fratello caro» replicò il più giovane, con il solito tono tagliente.

«Almeno potrà colmare alcune evidenti pecche nella tua così miracolosa dieta» continuò.

Mycroft fece per ribattere, quando i suoi occhi si posarono su Irene Adler.

La studiò, prima di tenderle la mano, che la donna strinse con scarso entusiasmo.

Mycroft non distolse gli occhi dalla donna.

«Devo congratularmi con te, Sherlock?»

«Congratularti? E per cosa?» chiese il detective.

«Per essere riuscito a portarmi "La Donna". Devo forse credere che tu sia finalmente cresciuto?»

«Allora risparmia le tue congratulazioni. E' venuta di sua spontanea volontà»

«Più o meno» aggiunse Irene, guadagnandosi un'occhiata critica da parte di Sherlock.

«Dice così solo perché non le ho rivelato che cos'ho in mente».

Mycroft allargò le braccia in un gesto di sconforto.

«Almeno a me vuoi dire di cosa si tratta?»

«Tutto a suo tempo, Mycroft. Prima ci sono alcune cose di cui dobbiamo discutere».

Mycroft annuì ed allungò la mano, pronto ad afferrare il polso di Irene.

Ma non vi riuscì perché, senza neppure guardarlo, Sherlock gli fermò la mano con decisione.

«Prima cosa. Lei rimane con me» sibilò Sherlock imperturbabile squadrando il fratello, che ritrasse la mano.

«Solo se mi assicuri che verrà arrestata quanto prima».

Il detective piegò il capo da un lato, sorridendo ironico.

«Allora la nostra discussione si conclude qui».

Mycroft Holmes strinse gli occhi circospetto.

«Sentiamo, allora. Quali sono le tue proposte?»

«Non parliamone qui. La cosa potrebbe richiedere parecchio tempo».


	4. Chapter 4

 

«Questo ristorante ha un'ottima nomea in fatto di discrezione» disse Sherlock, sedendosi allegramente al tavolo.

Mycroft prese posto di fronte al fratello, gli occhi ancora fissi su Irene.

«Non le hanno mai detto che è maleducazione fissare tanto ostinatamente le persone?» disse la donna con un sorrisetto sardonico.

«Certo. Ma mi perdonerà se preferisco evitare brutte sorprese. Potrebbe sparire»

«Ne dubito».

Mycroft si rivolse al fratello.

«Ebbene?»

«Credo che ordinerò del _consommé._ Dicono che sia favoloso, da queste parti» disse l'altro, senza dar segno di averlo minimamente sentito.

«Sherlock… Il mio tempo, a differenza del tuo, non è libero e illimitato al punto da potermi godere un viaggetto di piacere nel Continente».

«Allora perchè sei venuto? Se avevi così tanti impegni, perchè rimandarli a causa mia? Non è da te».

Irene represse una risata all'espressione indecifrabile che Mycroft fece nel sentirsi dare quella risposta.

«Mi sembrava doveroso evitarti di compiere gesti sciocchi»

«Oh, mille grazie per la tua infinita bontà d'animo» replicò tagliente il detective.

«Ma ora basta scherzare, parliamo di cose serie. Dopo la nostra ultima discussione, Mycroft, ho avuto modo di pensare. E un fatto quanto meno spiacevole accaduto la scorsa notte mi ha fatto decidere di mettere in atto un'idea che sono certo metterà d'accordo tutti quanti».

«Sarebbe?» chiese Mycroft.

Sherlock si accese con calma una sigaretta.

«Credevo non avessi più l'opportunità di fumare, Sherlock».

«Non c'è John qui ad impedirmelo, né ho pagato le persone per non farmele vendere. L'unico che potrebbe avanzare qualche protesta potresti essere tu. Ma è anche grazie a te se ho ricominciato, quindi...».

L’uomo fece spallucce.

Irene si mise comoda.

Era sempre rimasta affascinata dalla calma imperturbabile del minore dei fratelli Holmes; dal suo modo di essere costantemente in precario equilibrio tra genio e follia.

Ma soprattutto adorava vederlo prendersi gioco degli altri.

Era una cosa che li rendeva tremendamente simili.

Lei usava il suo fascino, lui la sua intelligenza.

Brillante alchimia.

«Che hai in mente?» ripeté Mycroft.

«E' innegabile che se la signorina Adler continuasse a rimanere senza protezione; in balia degli eventi, rischierebbe moltissimo».

Mycroft appoggiò la schiena alla sedia.

«Mi dai quindi ragione. E' molto meglio arrestarla. All'interno delle nostre carceri avrà tutta la protezione di cui necessita».

Irene ghignò, voltandosi verso Mycroft.

«Se lo scordi. Fuggirei nel giro di ventiquattro ore».

Sherlock sorrise.

«No, Mycroft. Non credo che arrestarla sarebbe la mossa migliore. Penso invece di assecondare un'altra tua idea».

«Quale?» chiesero all'unisono Irene e Mycroft.

«Con le sue... _capacità_ , la signorina Adler sarebbe un ottimo elemento al servizio del governo britannico. Integrala sotto quelli che tu e i tuoi amici definite "servizi segreti". Lei potrà continuare a fare ciò che più le piace; in tutta sicurezza, e l'Inghilterra avrà - come l'avevi definita? - _"Un'arma micidiale"_ nelle sue mani».

Mycroft soppesò bene la proposta prima di rispondere.

«E chi ci dice che possiamo fidarci di lei? Chi ci assicura che non farà il doppio gioco?».

Irene aprì la bocca, pronta a ribattere.

«Me ne assumo la completa responsabilità, Mycroft».

La donna fissò Sherlock con gli occhi sgranati.

Non solo si stava mettendo tremendamente in gioco, ma le stava anche dando la fiducia più cieca e completa.

Mycroft guardò il viso del fratello, studiandone i tratti diafani in cerca di qualche segno di follia.

«Ti rendi conto che se la signorina Adler dovesse tradirci, io avrei le mani legate e non potrei fare nulla per toglierti dal pasticcio immenso in cui tu stesso ti sei infilato?».

Gli occhi chiari di Sherlock brillarono.

«C'è differenza da quello che fai ora?».

Mycroft serrò le labbra, livido.

«Molto bene. Se è davvero questo che vuoi, sarà fatto».

Si alzò.

«Ovviamente la signorina Adler ci seguirà in Inghilterra».

«No» replicò tranquillamente Sherlock.

«No?» ripeterono Mycroft e Irene, stupiti.

«Seconda cosa. Lei continuerà a vivere nel suo appartamento finchè non deciderà che sarà giunto il momento di lasciarlo. Ovviamente il suo alloggio ora è completamente sicuro. Suppongo tu abbia ricevuto il mio messaggio con le foto segnaletiche degli ultimi due esponenti della banda di James Moriarty, e che abbia agito di conseguenza».

Mycroft avrebbe benissimo potuto far concorrenza con un pomodoro, tanto era rubicondo il suo viso.

«Mi stai dicendo che non solo dovrei permetterle di entrare a far parte dei servizi segreti britannici; ma che dovrei anche permetterle di rimanere qui, dove nessuno potrà sorvegliarla e assicurarci che non riveli a nessuno quanto sa?!».

«Ti ho dato la mia parola, Mycroft»

«E se non dovesse bastarmi?».

Anche Sherlock si alzò, guardando il fratello dritto negli occhi.

«E' l'unica proposta che offro. Prendere o lasciare».

Mycroft Holmes afferrò il suo soprabito.

«Spero tu sappia a cosa vai incontro con questa tua folle decisone, Sherlock. Lo spero davvero».

«Amo non annoiarmi mai» replicò l'altro sorridendo, tornando a sedersi.

«Qui non si tratta di noia, ma del rischio di un'accusa per alto tradimento!»

«Non dovrai in alcun modo preoccuparti di difendermi da una simile accusa. La signorina Adler qui presente sa benissimo che, nell'ipotesi di un suo doppio gioco, non sarei io a finire davanti al Grand Jury».

Il fratello annuì, poco convinto.

«Spero che nella malaugurata ipotesi che ciò avvenga, tu sappia tenere fede a queste tue parole, Sherlock».

*

La torre Eiffel, con le sue luci scintillanti, illuminava la romantica città di Parigi.

«Perchè l'hai fatto?» domandò la donna.

Era da quando Mycroft era ripartito che non si parlavano.

«Cosa?»

«Sai bene a che cosa mi riferisco. Non hai paura che io possa tradire te e tutti gli altri, a Londra?».

Sherlock la fissò.

«Dovrei?».

Irene scosse il capo.

«No. Ma se per qualche ragione non dovessi avere scelta...»

«C'è sempre una scelta».

«Ma se non dovesse esservene una?»

Sherlock sospirò, fissando l'orizzonte.

«Allora neppure io avrò scelta. Sarò costretto a fare tutto ciò che sarà in mio potere per non essere processato al posto tuo».

Esitò.

«Anche se questo dovesse significare passare sopra a tutto questo; anche se dovesse significare cancellare ogni traccia di noi dalla mia mente. E non solo da quella» aggiunse.

Di nuovo il suo tono non lasciava trasparire alcuna emozione, ma Irene sapeva che la sola idea di dover ricominciare a costruirsi una solida barriera tra se stesso e il mondo esterno lo faceva tremare.

Una lieve brezza scompigliò brevemente i loro capelli.

Irene fissò Sherlock, poi si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò.

«Ti prometto che non accadrà, Sherlock».

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Avrebbe dovuto essere una One - Shot, ma ho preferito dividerla in capitoli :D  
> **  
>  Me la lasciate una recensione, tanto per capire se vi piace? =)


End file.
